


for better or worse

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: neither to the north, nor to the south without you I have no where...p.s. nobody writes new stories about Zude, I'm so sad :(





	1. Chapter 1

He would eat what he had found somewhere in a village or forest and drank from a creek or well. This becomes inexhaustible, but war itself is such. This torture too long lasted, and nobody knew until when or why. Why does young people always submit the greatest sacrifice? All of his ideals and ideas in muddy ditches don't look so noble.

Eventually, finally, comes to a small, treasured cottage away from any civilization. First he looks carefully around and then comes in. There is not much in there, an old bed, a table, two chairs, and some blankets and sheets. It seems a long time abandoned. But his attention was drawn to some food wrapped in the cloth on the table. Obviously someone recently here and went in a hurry. Still more tired than hungry, he falls down on bed an instant asleep.

He feels like sleep for days, when senses the touch of cold metal on her forehead. He knew that he was found by a soldier of the confederation, but at this time in nothing he could be sure. He wondered what he could do or whether he even fought to fight him. Perhaps it would be a blessing if someone finally get rid him of the pain.

Obviously his hour didn't come jet when a man pulled his rifle and he finally opened eyes. He sits slowly and the man across the way to one of the chairs. They look silent in each other eyes when a man begins to fall and crashed to the floor. Zero stood up and knelt beside him, finding out he was wounded. He pushed the rifle with his foot and tried to raise him. It's not that simple. The man is under full warfare, and he is still unconscious. Eventually, somehow succeeds. He unbutton his overcoat and jacket and discovered a large red stain on the right side of the stomach. Zero turned around and from the sheets he found made several bends. Establish that all luck the bullet went out. He bring water and clear wound as far as he knows. He found the powder against poisoning and wounding the wound. Covering him with a blanket and only remains to hope for the best. Whatever it was. He finds letters in his bag so he supposes his name is Jude.

Jude had a fever for two days and two nights. Zero changing its lining and bandages because he doesn't know what else he could do. He had little to do with it. When the fever starts to give in, take a break. Whoever the guy is, Zero has begged not to lose another young life.  
Jude begins to wake up and first asks for water. Offer him with that food too, but he eats a little bread and sleeps again. The next two days, Jude predominantly spend sleeping. Zero is worried because they have very little food, someone will soon have to find something, somewhere. Jude would have gotten into sleep, but nothing understandable. When he was awake, by little familiarize themselves. Both are deserters, but it doesn't matter now. They knew this even when they found them that they didn't expect anything good. There were bad times, people were killed for nothing and no questions. Two of them just started to live and it wasn't clear to them all this and for whom.

Before war Zero was a blacksmith. The job was inherited from the deceased father. He and mother had enough for themselves. He didn't know anything about her since they had pulled him one morning away from home at dawn and recruited. He had no choice, until one morning when he woke up among the corpses after the bloody battle. Since then, his journey has started.  
Jude worked as a baker and soon had to marry. And he was recruited in a similar way, so he just waited for the day he would escape all this madness.

They were peers, both of them over eighteen.  
It was not to condemn what they just wanted to live a normal life. There were young people thrown in this bloody war. Neither guilty nor due. As they found out about something else, they only had to go home. But who knows if they have to whom and what return.


	2. Chapter 2

Days pass and Jude is slowly recovering. They go around looking for food. What they find is enough for two of them. They talk a lot and get to know each other better.  
Spring is all around lush and blooming. Here everything seems unreal. Especially when they thought there was a war going on somewhere. They are aware they will not be able to stay here forever. But for now there is time.  
Both have had useful interests for this kind of life. In the near and distant surroundings they would find the raw materials they needed. Jude would bake bread, and Zero made the tools they needed. There were plenty of land around the house that they could cultivate and sow what they found in their visits.

Summer is hot, so everything in the garden is very good. They are so relaxed that have forgotten the opposite sides of this war that rages somewhere around.  
And they arranged the house as much as they could for a decent life. Sometimes they would talk about returning to life before this, but how? They were deserters, and the war was still there. They knew what they would come to if they were close to a village. Sometimes they would meet a group of soldiers, but they were careful to always been unnoticed.

Zero wondered if his mother was alive and what he could do to help her. Yet he decides to wait a little longer, not wanting to endanger both her and them.  
Jude would read the letters of the fiancé he had kept. Sometimes even aloud to Zero. She was beautiful, Zero could evaluate from the image Jude showed him. But both were young and naive, imagining some idyllic future. Zero was raised before, because early lost his father and looked at things with some other eyes.

On one of the routes, they come across a group of slaves. They seem to have the same problems as they do, but they still do not dare to approach them. He picks up everything he has found and goes home.

Jude is strangely silent. Zero asks what's wrong, so he sits next to him. He always felt protective of him. Jude puts his head on his shoulder "Every time we see people, I miss home." Zero glances at him, "I know, me too, we have to wait a little longer."  
And without knowing how and from where, Zero kisses him. Jude is neither frightened nor surprised, so he replies. These are some other circumstances, everything seems out of time and natural. Zero put him on the bed so they both undress. They need close proximity to another body. Teaching loves and touches. Zero slipped between his legs, lifted his knees and spread his legs. Spit in his hand, applied to the cock and approached to his hole. When he starts pushing he looks at Jude's face and knows exactly the moment when the pain passes into pleasure, so he continues to seek real tempo. He grabs Jude's dick and handles it in the rhythm of the thrusting. It doesn't take long for them to be done. He hugged each other to calm down and rest for the continuation. When they fall asleep exhausted, it is almost a dawn.

Zero wakes up when he retires the day and realizes that Jude not here. He left, and he knew why. It was shameful. This fought with everything they learned in life. But no matter what, Zero know, Jude will be forever the love of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Zero stays for a few more days, so he goes too. He thinks where he can and decides to go to his mother. He is skillfully avoiding the paths with which the army moves. He travels for days when he approaches his own neighborhood. From the distance saw the village where he grew up. He waits for the night and gets home. It's all quiet. The mother finds sleeping in the room. He shrugged her lips and gently woke her.   
She screams quietly, so when recognizes him hugs each other "I thought you were dead, at least they said so" she whispered softly "Where were you?"   
Zero stronger squeezes "Me too, but when I woke up on the field full of corpses, I fled and hid away far from everything"   
They talk about how and what's going on. Mother says it's difficult, but everyone is hoping for a quick end. "I cann't stay?" Zero looks into her eyes. She nodded, last time to embrace him and let him go. He must go find his place under the sun.

Throughout the year, the war was over. Zero is located on a farm near a village somewhere in the south. He presented under another name and continued to do his job. He didn't have much contact with people unless he had delivered something to someone, and so everyone thought he was a weirdie. Life after the war started its course. They bury the corpses, create new lives, so it goes, right?  
He often thought about Jude and their happy place. He wanted to see him at least once more in a lifetime.

Jude was passed far worse. When he got home, he was captured by a group of soldiers, and then returned to the war. All luck, the war didn't last long and he returned to his parents. He was skinny and exhausted, but alive. And the fiancee waited for him, so they married at last. They lived the life had long imagined, or at least that's what Anne thought. Jude was no longer the same person. They didn't have kids, which might have been better, and then next winter Anne died of flu. He felt guilty more than sorrow. Although he knew life was sometimes just that, there was no help.

But what he didn't know was that Zero lived relatively close to him. Just a few villages away from it.  
And that Sunday as well as many so far, Jude and his father go to the fair. He would be nice to meet his old friends, and his father wanted to cheer him up. They needed some new stuff.  
The fair is great. People came from all sides. Jude looks around while his father talks to some of the acquaintances. Suddenly he looked the most beautiful blue eyes from his dreams.  
Zero looks at him with a smile, and Jude feels like the sun is shining. Both don't know where to start talking about what happened to them all over the last few years.  
They dropped off when Jude's father came to him. Jude presented Zero as a friend from the battlefield. The father greet him, but he says they need to go home. Jude greeted him and looked at him once more over his shoulder as Zero pushed little piece of paper into his pants.

Just in the evening, in his bed, Jude pulled out and saw that he had written where the farm was. Days after that he has no peace. There is nothing in the world that he would rather want than to see him. One night he take the horse and go.   
The farm is a seclusion, it is not difficult to find her. Smooth it, and let the horses go to the bar and go quietly as possible in the house. Zero lived alone and heard him long ago.   
When Jude enters, Zero grab him around his waist and retires to himself "I knew he would come."   
Jude laughs and kisses him "Really?"   
They kiss and touch gently as if they want to make up for all this time. When they fall into bed they are both naked. Jude cann't wait to feel it again in himself. This time Zero has an unguent that will serve the purpose better. When he comes all the way home, Jude begins to ride him. This is how he could see it better. He was so afraid that he would never see him again, and now he has it again in his arms. He thought he would die of happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

The night passes and the next day, then Jude says he needs to go home. Promises to come again and went. Zero is looking for him for a long time. He needed him so much, but he didn't have the right to keep it. Jude has a life somewhere else. He has to respect this. He turned and went to work, so at least he would turn his thought a little.  
Jude parents asked where he was, but he remained silent. Jude has changed, he has become closed and silent. It works as before but occasionally disappeared for a few days, no one knows where.  
Zero loved the days when they were together. He feels alive again. But every time when Jude went, he only thinks about how to solve this. Their love will nobody understand. They cann't be together, but also not separate. What's left them?  
For now nobody knows about them, but one day someone will find out, and then who knows what will happen? Zero worries more about Jude. He has parents who will be kicked together with him. Next time when Jude comes, Zero is reserved and cold. He tells him that doesn't come any more. He dies in himself but knows has no choice.  
Jude went home all moping. After some time he cann't withstand, than comes again, but Zero is gone.   
He knew that what he had done last time wouldn't be enough. One of them must decide, for the benefit of both. This will save Jude's life, it's only important.  
Jude is coming home so miserable that the next day will get sick. The days are shaken by fever. Parents don't know what to do, fearing the worst. Yet he is recovering, but he is never the old Jude. As much as parents are trying to extract something from him, Jude is still silent. And what could he tell them?  
When he realized that from broken heart didn't die, he gathered up the last power and told them to leave. Both see that it makes no sense to keep him. His father prepare his horse, and he gathered some of the most important things, greeted and went. They know they will never come back.

Zero broken heart cures at the only place where he wanted to be, at a place where they were barely happy for a moment. Everything he need can be obtained in the vicinity. He rarely meets people but doesn't communicate with them. No one knows where he lives. He has some animal, so doesn't feel so lonely. He did not envision his life this way. But what he had with Jude, at least briefly, was worthy of this solitude.

Jude while traveling does not know exactly where he is going. He was riding for long without a goal, when suddenly recognized the neighborhood. He cheered for the first time after a long time. How didn't remember this before? Here everything started, his destiny returned him again. He hears barking dogs as he approaches. Does anyone live in THEIR home? Then he came close and saw Zero. Jump from the horse and run into his hug. He found his lost half, and nothing that was happening would separate them.  
They live like hermitages, people don't need them. They cultivate their small garden, sleep every night in the same bed and wake up together. War had brought them the least they had hoped for, each other.


End file.
